1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a detecting pin integrated with a grounding terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus interface as a standard input/output interface, has been widely used in the design of many electronic devices, such as personal computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, audio players and other electronic products. With the development of modern electronic technology, the PCs can make external systems, such as mobile phones, charged without boot situation. Wherein conventional USB 2.0 connectors can make the external systems detected and charged by increasing independence switch terminals. When the switch terminal detected the insertion of the mating connector, the notebook will begin to supply electricity so as to reduce the power consumption of the notebook.
However, a conventional USB 3.0 comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of first and second terminals retained in the insulative housing and a metal shell shielded the insulative housing. The first terminals are the terminals of USB 2.0 connector, and the first and second terminals are together forming the terminals of USB 3.0 connector. The USB 3.0 can also have the same detection function by increasing independence switch terminals, however, it will make the structure of USB 3.0 connector become complicated so as to manufacture more difficult and increase the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.